You lose Thanks for playing
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: Amu is a pick-pocked girl. She goes to the train stations and uses her lost child act on her victims, and uses the money to pay for her sisters medicine since she is sick. Amu then meets a boy who can help her from experience. She agrees to live with him - BUT with a catch... AMUTO! 12/7/12: *DIS-CONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1 Amu the pick pocket

_**Thank you for reading my Shugo Chara! Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! :D**_

**Sorry! Some of you said I messed up with grammer problems. So im gonna fixs it from now on!**

**And thank you to **Haonn' **for helping me with some of my grammer problems**

**You lose. Thanks for playing.**

I stood around; waiting for another victim, for my game. I'm Amu Hinamori, and only sixteen years old and I might have the roughest life, one could possibly endure. When I was about thirteen and my sister Ami was five, our parents died in a car crash. There will says, me and Ami owns the house. But that didn't stop the government for taking it away. I was in care of guardian for Ami and happily to do so. We struggled and I went to job, to job. And at one point; I don't know exactly when. But, Ami got sick. I couldn't afford for her to see a doctor, and it was hard now-a-days to find a good paying job. So, what I do know for a living is pick pocking.

Yes, pick pocketing in this subway station, just near our apartment. What I would do for fun and willingly is, to pickpocket a person, causally, bump into them, and slip out there wallet. I try to be a lost child mistaking my target as my parent. In replacement, I would leave a note in the wallet place contain the words:

**YOU LOSE.**

**THANKS FOR PLAYING.**

What I would use the money for is to buy some medicine for Ami sickness. I would do this routine about three times a day. And now I had been doing it for awhile, I haven't been caught, and never will be.

Today I say a business man walk past me; he didn't dare look my way, which means he wouldn't get a good look at me when I bump into him. I inhaled and let out. And enthusiastically, I walked right into him, and apologized. In those mere moments, I grabbed his thick black wallet from his back pocket, replaced by the note. How I learned to pick pocket, I don't know. Then I quickly got out of his way and hid in the bathroom.

I looked through it. He had tons of cash. I could hardly breathe. This could totally buy me some of that expensive medicine so Ami could heal faster!

I ran to the drug store and bought the two pack medicine that's surely to help. My body filled up with glee and happiness. I sure hope this will help or I might sue that guy!

Once I got home, I called for Ami. She didn't respond. I got worried. I hoped she hasn't passed out again or possibly in a coma! No, I could let that happen or I wouldn't forgive myself! I ran as fast as I could to her room, and didn't find her. I got cold sweats as a heard a faint moan in the bathroom. I sighed, and headed there. Ami wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and coughed vomit once again. I patted her back for encouragement to let it out. She then stopped and I gave her a glass of water. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Ami," I dug in my plastic store bag. "I got some more medicine."

"Oh…" she groaned. "I don't want more medicine, it taste funny."

"Oh Ami. This one is better than the nasty ones."

She nodded meaning she understood. I smiled and grabbed one spoon from the table and poured some on and slipped it into Ami mouth. She made a face, I laughed.

"It's worse! Yuck!" she swallowed it of course, and I stopped laughing.

"At least it will help calm down you sickness," I bent down and brought her closer to kiss her forehead. "Now, go to sleep."

"Okay."

I kissed her one more time and walked her easily to her invaded pink room. I tucked her in and left.

"Amu," she nearly said. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um-where do you get the money for the medicine?"

I stood there, silent. Then I just broke what I made. "A job, Ami. That's why I leave half of the day from here. Now, be good and sleep." I lied; I didn't like to have to lie to her though.

I walked out the room, turned down the light till it was dim, and closed the door.

I'm really sorry Ami.

_**PLEASE R&R! **____No flames._


	2. Chapter 2 Pocking with the wrong guy

_**Thank you for reading my Shugo Chara! Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! :D**_

**Sorry! Some of you said I messed up with grammar problems. So I'm going to fixs it from now on!**

**And thank you to **Haonn' **for helping me with some of my grammar problems.**

**You lose. Thanks for playing.**

I kissed Ami forehead before leaving to my destination. **(Sorry to ppl for this mistake-I re-wrote it! It was Ami.)**

I put on my black cap and pink lenses sun-glasses on my way to the station. The night was actually beautiful and seems to unite with the sky. I had to skip my morning and evening routes so I can take care of Ami. It got a little worse; she fainted from a sudden high fever. I had to cool her down for half the day. Sometimes I think - is there going to be a savior that can help us or something. But I could tell nothing is impossible! Me and Ami will get through!

The air was nice, warm and breezy. It felt so good against my skin. I entered the very loud and very packed station. I smiled a little but held it back. I hardly aimed a target; I just bumped into random people every five minutes. By the end I collect seventy-three dollars. I think this should be enough for another bottle. I walked out the bathroom and thought of heading for one person until I could REALLY call it a night.

I pulled the front of the cap down and kept a low profile. I targeted a tall guy and quietly apologized and I started to walk away but this guy pulled my wrist and I looked back him at him; as I turned my head around my waist length hair swept about my face. His eyes became metallic to mine.

His eyes were glowing midnight blue as well as his hair that shortly passed his ears. I blushed; he might have notice, I'm sure...

"I think you should have this back, "he said flipping the card between his middle and index finger so I could see the words I in scripted. 

I was completely speechless. How in the fucking world did he know it was there? Or how he knew I picked him for that matter? My face flushed.

"Let go!" I shouted then I escaped his grasp and ran from the spot. 

I went to the bathroom stall and my breath turned rapid to a little calm.

He...he found out! Now I suppose he'll rat me out. I panicked and quickly took off my sun-glasses and cap and shoved into my shoulder bag. I wiped my sweat away and out the stall.

I pushed back my cotton-candy pink hair away from my face. I clipped my hair back with my red X clip and exited to the door, until...I got pinned to the cold bathroom wall. I gasped and looked up at-HIM! The blue haired bastard!

"Hey! You shouldn't be in the girls bathroom, pervert!" I barked. He smirked and my heart openly quickened.

"Well...you shouldn't be taking things' that don't belong to you." he said in a low husky tone.  
He pulled his hands from the wall and dug in my hoodie pockets.

"Don't touch there!" I turned red. "Stop! Pervert!" I demanded. He retrieved his wallet and made a cat like grin.

"Tsk, tsk." he scolded. My mouth fell open.

"It's none of your business! Now leave," I yelled pointing at the door. "Before someone comes in!" I didn't care for him. All I care that I might get caught again. Or become traumatized if someone sees us like this!

He leaned over and inhaled my pink hair scent. I flipped and tried bugging him away from me. But he refused.

"Stop! Someone will come in!" I didn't even know this guy and he's ALREADY hitting on me!

"Doesn't matter," he said calmly while breathing on my neck. It shot tingles through my spine.

"W-why is that?" I slowly began to show my weak side. I could feel the small bathroom beginning to boil.

"Why...? Because I locked it." 

My golden sunset eyes widen and I could almost sense I was about to cry.

"Let go! Please!" I said repeatingly. He didn't stop.

He then started to zip down my black and red stripped jacket and un-button my black blouse. "S-stop...p-p-please..." I wined showing not a speck of courage.

His fingers snaked up my deep scarlet bra. I held in a moan as he passed his fingers across my nipple. He smiled happily; knowing he's doing a good job at this. He slipped out his tongue and rotated around my left breast. I couldn't keep it in - I gasped. Loudly. He chuckled.

Then...

He stopped.

"What is a fine chick like yourself doing pick-pocket work?" he asked in a flirty way.

I slapped him so hard, it felt great!

"It's 'not' work! I choose to do it! And I have a good reason to do so!"  
I got out his cage and pulled down my bra, buttoned up my blouse and jacket. "Stay away from me!" I un-locked the door and headed out the station.

I didn't mind where I was going but, I followed my instincts and arrived at the public park. I walked and try catching my breath.

I feel SO stupid right now! How can I be so careless and not stick up for myself! What a perverted jerk! I hate him; he TRIED to seduce me, taking my shirt off, and touching my breasts and all!

I sat on the swings. It felt colder outside than before. Just my luck... "Why" do I do this anyway? What help does it bring? I cried, for the first time since my parents' death. I cried until I dried out and I wiped my dry tears on my sleeve.

"You don't seem the emotional type," I looked up, it was that guy! He followed me?

"Leave me alone - for god's sakes!" I muttered between my teeth, while glaring at him. It didn't seem to frighten him.

"I would prefer you as," he continued as he sat in the swing next to me. "The cool and spicy type."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, with concern.

He thought, "Hmmm...I don't know...about two minutes, more even." he grinned. I blushed at his answer. He could have seen everything!

I hit him on the arm, "hey! I'm kidding!" he laughed. I just looked away and didn't analog him. He stopped laughing.

"Sorry."

She kept silent. He reached over and tried touching her glowing pink hair, but she slapped his hand away. "Why do you keep following me? What's your problem?" I shouted feeling like this guy is a good for nothing.

"I want to help," he confronted. I didn't believe him

"Please...! Just stay away." I nearly broke out; I got up fast and went to go straight to drug store.

Again, I got held back by him. I didn't struggle a bit.

"I promise, I want to help," he let me go, I didn't move. "The truth is I was once like you. No joke." I didn't say anything.

"I'll make a favor to you," I looked at him.

"What?"

"If I help you, you'll pay me back." it wasn't a question or an answer, but a request.

He came closer to me. He touched my cheek with his hand.

"F-fine." I blushed.

He leaned in and nibbled my ear lobe. I kept back a gasp. Then he stopped.

"You can come live with me, and also help you find a job." he whispered a little.

"What's the catch?" I whispered back. He made a big smile and winked. I felt my heart skip for this guy.

"But first let me introduce myself," he stood back and bowed.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 20 years old."

"I'm Amu Hinamori, 16 years old."

"Well, Amu. Meet me here tomorrow at 5:00."

Then he turned and started to walk away.

"Um-wait!" I shouted. "What's the catch?

Suddenly, the air became freezing cold. He stopped and smiled at her.

"You."

_**PLEASE R&R! **____No flames. PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in

**(A/N: SORRY! I'm such a jerk! I haven't been able to upload the 3****rd**** chapter and all! Um-SORRY! I loved ALL your reviews it made me happy and angry. Why? Because you keep sending so MUCH reviews saying you want me to continue! And I don't really have the TIME! :( I'm not made at you! NO! I'm made at myself for making a 3****rd**** story while I'm making others at the same time! And the other 2 of my fanfics aren't even at its end! OH SHIT! God! I knew I shouldn't have posted this story! But-at least it came good in the end, all you reviewers-thanks! :) WOW! It's like I'm bipolar or something! LOL! )**

**I might take longer to make my next chapter so PLEASE be****patient**** for me!**

**Now please enjoy chapter 3 in our mysteries continuation of You**_** lose. Thanks for playing.**_

_I don't own Shugo Chara! Or The Ready Set, Or Family Guy; "Then there were fewer"_

**You lose. Thanks for playing.**

Me and Ami waited a couple minutes until Ikuto, (I think it was) is coming to pick us up to move in with him. I broke-I suppose good news to Ami last night. She would NOT sleep! She was the most excited, it was not funny. She didn't even hear me explain the other side story. So I gave up, and let it flow that way. I could never recall Ami being this happy, till last night that is.

I pushed Ami easily on the swing. She begged to go higher but I told her she could hurt herself. Even though I'm a little overly protected of her, I still love her. She my ONLY living relative. If I lose her...I probably be trapped within white walls in a empty room being haunted of my life and my past.

That's why I did what I used to do. Now I'm entering a road of my new beginning.

I let Ami push herself on the swing while I let myself lean back on the pole. I let myself light and distant, and then I shut my eyes.

"Hey!" Ami shrieked. My eyes open wide alert. I looked at Ami, and came closer.

"What?" I asked. She swung slightly.

"My shoe flew off!" She laughed it away. I sighed, then walked over to the pink shoe and leaned over to retrieve it.

"Seriously Ami, you scared me!"

Ami giggled, and then it immediately stopped

"Ami," I stood up straight, "What's-" I gasped.

What I saw in front of me was the midnight hair boy. Ikuto. He was wearing a black shirt, neon green pants with a silver chain looping, and navy blue converse. I blushed madly.

"Surprised I actually showed up?" He asked.

"Actually, no. I'm surprised I decided to come." I confessed.

We laughed. I almost forgot this is the guy who tried to seduce me. But he feels more of a childhood friend than a pedophile.

"Oh! I'll get my sister, Ami." I announced.

"I'll get your bags," He said. I nodded, for a second there my heart skipped. He was acting like proper gentlemen! I was flabbergasted. I didn't know that side of him existed.

But - I thought to quickly. He had a limozin and the driver exited out of the vehicle and picked up our luggage. I frowned, not pleased as my dreams were shattered.

For politely opening the door for me. I sat next to the perv and I put Ami on the opposite seat of me, cautiously away from the pedo.

I put Ami's shoe back on her foot. Inside of the limozin was much more unique than the outside. On Ikuto side was a built in mini screen playing: _LOVE LIKE WOE_. And on the left was a small counter with fine glass cups and under was a cabinet. Which I guarantee has Alcohol contained inside. I felt a little uneasy and not at all comfortable. I fidgeted a bit.

"You alright?" Ikuto asked me, having his mischievous cat like smirk.

"Ah...um..."I lost my words. But I managed to resume."Well, I'm fine" I took a peek at him."Honest."

I wasn't at all expecting him to casually capture my chin with his delicate fingers. I let out a low gasp. He didn't seem to regret his move one bit.

"I-Ikuto?"I murmured. He just looked me dead straight in the eye. My ears began to burn.

"Ooh! Oniee-chan has a boyfriend!" Ami giggled sweetly, but suspiciously.  
I was the one to separate from our interaction. Ikuto pouted, giving me a tight glare. I didn't acknowledge it though.

"No! No-no-no! It's not like that Ami!"I panicked."He just an idiotic pervert!"I gave a twitchy smile.

Ami looked at me and kept silent. Ikuto and I waited patiently for Ami's response. Okay! Now we're getting a little inpatient...

"Amu LOVES pervert!"She announced quite happily. Again we fell into an awkward silent.

I glanced at Ikuto. His hand unsettled over his mouth and his most reddest face I've indulgently came across. Then-he busted his brain out, full of hysterical laughter. I turned pale.

"Ikuto! Why are you laughing?"I tried asking him. His eyes looked my way and he shook his head vigorously.

"What your sis said. Its-" He could contain it anymore; or to be more specific, he just couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. Ami followed Ikuto example and gave in a giggle. I sighed. It's going to be a long ride, I thought.

Ikuto suddenly picked me up and gently lowered me onto his lap.

"Why aren't you laughing?" He said while playing with my hair with the tip of his nose... I swear to GOD I'm going to kill him when we finally get to his house!

"Why aren't you laughing?" Ikuto pointed out.  
Amu wrinkled her nose while frowning and said: "Because it's not in any way funny."

"Then," He leaned into my face. "I'll make you laugh,"

My breathing suddenly soon quickened as he slowly and motionless came positioned inches from my lips.

Then - he began to tickle me without any symphony. I moved around franticly and kicked my feet into the air carelessly. I hope I don't accidentally hit Ami.

"S-s-stop! Hey!"I laughed like an absolute maniac."C-c-come on! Have a-a HEART...!"

"I win!"He shouted with glee.

Then he carefully pushed me back up and on my seat. He took a strand of my long pink hair and inhaled. Then he let go. Okay, that's was unnecessary!

"I'm not going to forget this." I threatened him.

He just looked out the window, cupping his chin in his palm and smearing a happy smile.  
I looked away, blushing.

As we arrived at Ikuto house, I plastered my face to the window and so did Ami. We were highly curious and astonished to see Ikutos property. It was amazing!

It was decorated with animal shaped hegs'. It also has a circular parking space, centered with a wonderful water fountain, all in front. I could also spot a greenhouse to the side of the property. What could be in the backyard, I'll find out sooner or later. Then it ended with a surrounding of the tall 10 feet black bar gates'.

The driver opened the door and I was escorted out, holding on to Ami's hand in the processes. My mouth hanged wide open as I saw Ikuto house more thoroughly. I was quite mistaken by the word 'House'; it was more like a...mansion. A beautiful textured mansion. I never even thought of how Ikuto life style is, or what class his whole family is in. Ami seemed more dumbfounded then I was.

"Surprised ladies?" Ikuto asked.

I turned to glare at him."To be quite honest, _yes_. But why didn't you tell me you were-"  
"Rich?"He chuckled."Well, you didn't hesitate to ask. So I stayed quite."

"Now I feel completely lousy! I hope I'm not being a burden?" I whined. He patted my head lightly, I looked up at him annoyingly, and he stopped.

"No Amu, you're not. Come on." He started to walk up the cement steps to the wide double doors. I stood there and he also stopped and turned back to look at me, He signaled me to follow him and I did follow him.

The double doors creaked low as it opened rather slowly. I could feel my knees weaken as I became nervous. I felt cold sweat begin to come through.

"Amu Hinamori, welcome to Easter Mansion." Ikuto said aloud. Seeming very pleased.

The objects' inside the house appear to amazingly shimmer and glow. The whole house was covered with a shiny white marble floor added with two long separate set of stairs, made perfectly with a scarlet red carpet. One flight of stairs on the left, the other on the right. And down in the center was another large door. He also had some gold and silver pottery; most are vases with some blue roses.

On the left side of the house were rooms with and without doors. Some closed. On the right was a parlor and I could see a large window and framed glass. Inside it appeared to be a dining  
room. There is no way Ikuto can possibly live here, I thought.

"WOW!" Ami squealed. I would indeed do the same, but I didn't want to look like an idiot. Not that I'm saying Ami's an idiot! It's just when Ami does it, it's extremely cute. With me...it's completely UN-cute.

"IKUTO!" I heard someone scream.

I looked up to see a little boy at the top of the left stairs and running down, fast.  
He resembled Ikuto a little too well. The boy, of course dark blue hair and bright golden eyes that look similar to mine but didn't look like in anyways as Ikutos. He wore a black jacket with a deep red polo shirt and black shorts.

"Why, Hello Yoru!" Ikuto happily responded.

"Hey Ikuto! Isn't that the girl you said was 'yours'?"

HIS girl? Since when did I ever in the whole damn world become this pedophiles - GIRL?

"Yes Yoru, she is." He confessed. My golden globes weren't as happy as they grew abnormally wide.

"And her sister, Ami. She about your age too Yoru." **(A/N: odd how Amu never even mentioned Ami age to Ikuto)**

"Really?" His eyebrows immediately perked up.

He looked past me, easily looking down my arm, which was connected cautiously to Ami's hand. He looked at Ami for awhile I was getting bored. Looking at Ikuto's expression, he didn't seem the least bored. Then Yoru smiled and professionally winked at Ami. Now Ami was giving in with a famous deep blush of hers into Yoru's flirt.

I suppose this taunting of playboy affection toward random girls run in the family quite nicely.

"Amu, Ami. This is Yoru, my handsome little brother." Ikuto informed us.

Huh! More like a little clone of Ikuto, I thought.

"Um…Hi," I said trying to form a smile on my face, but failing. Yoru winked at me and I lost my whole expression at that moment. I wasn't at all pleased once with my welcome. Ikuto noticed and laughed. This guy sure does laugh during awkward moments.

I wished id never agreed to live in his house hold.

"Yoru, Amu's mine. Understand?" Ikuto assured him.

"Okay," He then looked quickly look back at Ami. "Then I'll have her!" He persisted. Ami then squeaked becoming frightened and hid behind me. She clutched my shirt tightly.

"Hey Ikuto! I'm not at ALL 'yours'! AND Ami isn't getting involved with your catch!" I yelled. While my speech hung in the air as it echoed widely across the house.

"Fine." He approved. I wrinkled my nose.

I was certain of that.

Yoru looked up at me while previously admiring Ami and angrily pouted. I came to my immature senses' and stuck my tongue out to him in a childish manner. So did Ami.

"Alright playboy AND playboy j.r. Break it up!"

I looked up once again at the top of the stairs. There was a girl, and amazing beautiful girl. She had two long blonde ponytails, two glowing twilight purple orbs, knee high white boots, and a white ruffled sweet Lolita dress. She appeared to look like some sort of model, (or an angel). She came down the stairs; step by step; approaching us calmly.

"And here we go with the attitude," Ikuto muttered loudly. "See Utau, this is why your single!"

She then stopped and looked at him and carelessly put her hand on her hip and said: "OH! So I'm not supposed to point out when you do something stupid?"

"You hear that tone you're using, that's penis repellent right there!" Ikuto brought back.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes and noticed me and looked me up and down.

"Hi," she extended her hand, which was covered with a stylish white fish net. "Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto younger sister. Your Amu I presume?"

"Ah, yes, I am." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Whatever," she let go. She went to turn around, but something clicked in her mind and she slightly looked back. She came close to Ami and crouched beside her and whispered:

"Don't fall for Yoru's good looks', 'kay?"

Ami perked up a little blush and nodded. Utau smiled and got up. Sighing.

"Careful Amu. Utau is a lesbian." Ikuto whispered cautiously to me.

"I am NOT gay, Ikuto! Just because I'm around women doesn't consider me gay!" she yelled.

"Whatever!" he smiled, shrugging.

"I'm not actually going to judge people right away, dumbass!" I said.

"Well anyway, you can go to your room Amu. Your bags will be up there soon. Utau would you mind showing them?" Ikuto requested.

Utau sighed roughly, I guess meaning she did mind. But she did anyway.

Ikuto shouted from below: "Being a lesbian is _hot_ Utau!"

"Get the HELL off my back!" she angrily shouted down.

"That's what she said!" he laughed.

She grumbled and cursed under her breath. I looked at her.

"I don't think you're a lesbian." I said. She didn't respond. So I stayed completely quite.

"What's a lesbian?" Ami whispered into my ear.

We went through a lot of corridors and when I thought it would NEVER end, we finally arrived." thanks." Utau mumbled and left. I smiled at her response. We than stood at the door alone I gulped and gently reached for the door handle and opened. I was astonished. Everything took my breath away.

It was a largely wide open window, with a big balcony. The bed had glamour's golden sheets and it matched the floor perfectly as well with the beds roof. It also had a bathroom and a dresser and many other items'; such as a computer and a nightstand.

I saw an extra door by the bathroom, I opened quickly (being excitingly curious) and it was another room! It was covered with stuffed animals' and pink, girly, everything! I felt sick, and my eyes began to sore. Ami's eye didn't seem infected but instead her eyes glittered brightly. She ran in and jumped on top of her newly pink bed. She giggled and smiled as she scanned the new room. I smiled along with her.

Not bad Tsukiyomi.

Ami cuddled in with her brightly pink bed. Her eyes shuttered closed and her breathing slowed. I came over quietly and tucked her in. then went to my room and closed the door that connected us.

During dinner with Utau, Ikuto, and of course, Yoru. Ikuto family wasn't there, I haven't really noticed bu now I do and remember how I came here I didn't see any older people except the driver.

Anyway, during dinner wasn't really all THAT bad! But at least bad enough for you to knock Ikuto off his chair, not for making him laugh his ass off, but for violence. Yes, vilolence. That reason his that he made insanely, idotic _HE SAID, SHE SAID_ jokes' on me and Utau. Why not the kids, that ill never know.

He brought up: "my wife follows me everywhere." He looked at me macholy.

"I do not!" I shouted. :were not even married! URGH!"

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"Nothing. I can't talk and laugh at the same time!"

Utau laughed so hard.

"WOW! Is it hot in here or is it just you?" he peeked at Utau.

"No, its not me, nor you." I held in a laugh.

He looked at me and stared for a bit.

"what?" I asked.

"Do you think it was fate which brought us together?"

"Nah, it was plain bad luck!" I responded.

"I have no clue whats going on here…" Ami said aloud.

_**PLEASE R&R! **__No flames. PLEASE!_

_**Need at least 15 review to continue.**_


	4. Chapter 4 I dont really know him

_**I took EXTRA LONG to upload this! So I made an EXTRA LONG chapter!**_

_**I really hope you will enjoy it as well as review! ^_^ I don't own anything from AQUA**_

_**If you find any errors, try to figure it out the best you can. Because I'm lazy to correct them.**_

_**7/25/11 – I also want you to read the authors note at the end of this chapter, thanks **_

**You lose. Thanks for playing.**

I walked upstairs, by myself. It was past 10 o' clock and Ami was already safe and tucked in her bed an hour ago. Utau already showed me around the house after dinner. And now I feel complete. But she didn't show me Ikuto room, I wonder why? But I don't mind a bit.

I slowly slugged my way up to my room, as I was tuning in and out of sleep. A few minutes past and I wasn't even close to my room, and no one was around. My body and eyes gave up on its actions and I started to collapse on the ground. I thought I would now hit the ground, but I didn't. Arms slicked around my body and forced me back up on my feet. I groaned silently and I tried looking up, but all I could see were purple orbs. I clutched the person's suit and rested my head on their chest. It was warm, and sleep swallowed me whole.

The sun peeked through the curtains that were not pulled up last night. I head a few chimes sing as the wing blew. The suns ray fell on my side and I groaned and sank to the bottom on my bed and pull the covers over my head. Regret not making it to my room and pulling the curtains up. Wait...I gasped and quickly got up and scanned the area. My room! But, how did-

"Miss. Hinamori?" I heard a voice call to my direction. I rubbed my eyes of sleep and look directly at the front door.

It was a boy with blonde hair and a suit with a black apron around his waist, appearing to look like a long skirt.

"Yes?" I responded to his call.

"Master. Ikuto sent me to check on you and to see if you were awake."

"Ah, okay. Sure." I didn't say anything else, but I asked, "Do you know how I got back to my room?"

"Yes, I do. I brought you back here when you collapsed on me."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "OH! I'm sorry!" I mumbled. And I started to blush.

"It was no trouble at all, Miss. Hinamori." He smiled. "I'm Tadase Hotori,"

"Amu Hinamori."

"I know." He just kept smiling. I just looked everywhere and didn't say a word. Then Tadase opened the door.

"I'm sorry Miss. Hinamori, if you can excuse me, I have work-"

"AH! No, you can sit," I padded one end of my bed. "And we can...chat?" I pleaded.

He was thinking, but seemed liked he was spaced out. He then surrendered and sat at the edge of the bed. I smiled brightly. I finally get to talk to somebody who didn't try to rape me!

"So where do you work?" I asked. But he didn't answer very quickly.

"My family has been working a long time with the Tsukiyomi's and I got stuck doing things for them. But to tell you the truth, it's not all that bad. I work as a butler, and I do some other minor things."

"Well, my life one big lie!" Tadase eyes grew. He said:

"I hope you're not still lying?"

"OH! No, I'm not! Not anymore! That the old, _old_ me!" I felt embarrassed. "But that's how Ikuto found me, but not through lies, just some tough situation I don't want to explain." the day at the bathroom with Ikuto began to replay inside my perverted mind.

"Oh, then if you feel uncomfortable not telling me that's fine, I won't ask." I thanked him and he whispered to me, "Careful Miss. Hinamori, Master. Ikuto is a slippery one."

"I can tell." Yep, that scene just keeps Rollin' along.

Then Tadase got up and exited to the door, and then he looked back and said with a smile, "Thank you for your time, Miss. Hinamori."

"Anytime. And please call me Amu." He blushed adding a nod and I waved him good-bye. "Maybe I'll run into you sometime today!"

"Then I can't wait till that moment today comes." he shouted back.

He's too cute. Even more polite than Ikuto!

"A Ball?"

"Yeah," Utau said. We were outside chatting on the patio of Utau backyard." it's my step parent's anniversary. They're coming back from overseas."

"I can't wait to meet them!" I said with excitement. "Wait! Do they-"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Nope. No background story." phew, I said with relief. I wouldn't want Ikuto parents think of me as some low class robber.

"Step parents?" I asked concerned.

"Well, it's a long story."

I didn't say anything. Because I'm pretty convinced I will find out sooner or later in the future. I got up and and walked around. Utau got up and went over to the pool and went in for a dipped. She swam all the way to the other side to retrieve the inflatable bed. It was a bright green one. I walked around the garden, follow the stepping stones. I heard a little shout of screeching. I didn't immediately acknowledge it. I kept cool, and I found a swing. The ones playing around it was Ami, and the little Ikuto: Yoru. Nothing seemed to be _physical _going on between them so I didn't worry. I leaned over on a tree and watched them. Well, you could never know.

"Higher!" Ami shouted to Yoru, who was pushing Ami on the swing and I didn't seem at all annoyed about it.

"I'll try!" he said back.

And that he did. It didn't seem suspicious. But I could never let my guard down. Anything came happen. She swung higher and higher. And then she said:

"I'm gonna jump!"

My heart fell. Ami will get hurt! I have to do something.

"I'll catch you then!" Yoru shouted.

Huh! Catch her? More like feeling her up is how I'm thinking it. I'm just glad he isn't into older women like most kids his age are.

"NOW!" announced Ami.

Then she let her small hands release its grip on the rope handles and she went into the air and my heart was beating so fast, if I could count how much, I know that ill lose count. I couldn't move. I tried but I was in mager shock. I could only move an inch with my index finger. My mouth hung open, I couldn't even close that. Then I heard a twig snap, and a small dose of breath. Then lips smoothed its way to my ears. Then I heard in a voice whisper, "Just watch." then he wrapped his hands between my own and kept me down. Damn Ikuto! What does he want me to see, instead of do?

Yoru let out his small arms, and he moved around trying to get the right place to catch Ami. Then Ami squealed with excitement as she came back down. Her dress flipped up, you could spot her underwear. But the odd thing was that I don't think Yoru eyes wasn't glued to that, I think he was paying much more attention on how this is going to work out. I could see the concentration in his golden eyes. I was surprised. He is actually trying to make sure Ami falls into his arm instead of the hard ground. Then an epiphany striked me.

He is trying to protect Ami.

He _is_! I can sense that aura of it. Then just like how I imagined it, he caught Ami. She fell hard onto him, but he kept his balance and held up her weight. I was astonished. More like in the inside...happy. Can I really trust Yoru from now on?

"Yoru!" Ikuto shouted as he let go of me and walked toward them.

"Ya?" he said. He still held onto Ami like a bride. It chilled me to the very bone.

I came over and looked at Ikuto face and he winked straight at Yoru. Yoru winked back, knowing very well what he meant. I unfortunately didn't, and I was furious about it.

I don't think I can really trust Yoru. Even if my life depended on it.

"Thank you Yoru!" Ami giggled. My eyes grew as saw the sight in front of me. Ami leaned in and kissed Yoru on the cheek! Yoru blushed and I know his little perverted head began to fill up with Ami, Ami, and yes, more Ami. I didn't like one bit of it. She then jumped of his hold and walked over to me.

I leaned down and she whispered, "I like Yoru. Is that okay?"

No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! She can't! She just can't like that little Ikuto from hell! I don't even like both of them. Even if I tried to see deep down in my heart I actually cared, you would see _NOTHING_! I know I'm being to intiment about all this, but, many people do have disliking to people at least once in their life.

"Um, no. that's fine. But it will be our little secret, kay?"  
"Sure."

She giggled off and ran back to the swing with Yoru behind her swooning and swaying with love on his mind. I shook my head shamelessly. That kid has to get his head out the gutter. Or…porn. _Whatever_ this kid does in his free time, or rather masturbating! But I don't really want to find out…

"Yo! Ikuto!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around; it was a boy with orange glowing hair. He was by the pool were Utau was.

"You gonna come in? You guys gotta practice!" I furrowed my brows confused.

What did he mean by practice?

"Ya! I'll be there!" he shouted in response. Then he glanced down at me. "You wanna see?"

A band? Ikuto has his own band! There called _Mr. & Miss. Attractive_. You want to know why? Because the lead singer is Ikuto and a little girl named Rikka Hiiragi is the guitarist and also sings. He said she so adorable, which made me sort of hurt inside calling another girl - WAIT! Why am I jealous? I shouldn't be! It's just a little girl, probably 13 years old. I shouldn't worry. I just hope he doesn't molest her or something! Because he's 20! And Ikuto also bragged he has a key board man, Kairi Sanjou. He said he fantastic at the keyboards. And doesn't mind not having a fit in the band's name. I smiled as I thought how they will act and look like, I couldn't wait!

As we both walked inside, I stopped in my tracks. My mouth open and I didn't even notice it. She WAS cute! And the keyboard man was gorgeous! I don't know why they didn't name it _Mr.'s. & Miss. Attractive._ But that would sound critically stupid.

Rikka Hiiragi had short dark salmon-pink hair, and tied up some into two buns with two pale light blue ribbons while leaving the rest of her hair down. She didn't look over the age of 17. She wore a spike belt, black shorts, a black and white sleeve black shirt with the letters "_chilling with my peeps" _and a small blue ribbon around her neck. And she was holding a black and blue sparkling guitar.

Kairi Sanjou had a suit of dark green. He wore a dark black tie and white shirt. He had glasses and had deep green forest hair and shimmering blue eyes. He was setting up his keyboard stand and looked at my direction. He seemed a bit shy to me, but he stopped what he was doing and got up and started to walk toward me. Now I was the one becoming shy.

"Hello, Kairi Sanjou, your Amu?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." I murmured. How many people did Ikuto tell about a girl named Amu living in his house! Possibly a whole town!

He put his hand in his pocket. "So… how has Ikuto been treating you?" he questioned.

The only thing to describe how he's been taking care of me popped into my mind was, "like a damn fucking pervert."

"Hah! He certainly is. He recently _tried_ to hit on Rikka, but she already had a boyfriend."

"_Really?_" I said to him. But in my mind I was being suspicious.

"Yep. But the only way for her to make Ikuto shut up was to kick him between the legs. Best day ever I tell ya."

I laughed. Hard. This guy I am surely going to get along with!

Then the microphone squeaked that annoying sound throughout the house. I covered my ears.

"Alright!" Rikka announced on the mic. Not even being aware the screeching of the mic. that just previously happened." Everyone shut up and let's get started."

Wow. Bitchy.

"Hey, is she always like this?" I asked Kairi.

"Sometimes. But she actually nice if you complement the band." He answered.

I'll be sure to do that. If there worth it.

Ikuto stood in front of his microphone and Rikka stood in front of hers. Kairi was next to his keyboards.

"Which one, Tsukiyomi?" Rikka asked.

"You know which one." He said in a flirty tone. A fire started to flicker inside me.

"URG! You know I hate that one!" she whined, upset. Then she sighed; giving up. "Fine."

She put her guitar down. I guess they didn't need the guitar in this song. No wonder she got pissed. She must _love _playing the guitar.

Then they started to play. Kairi made this twinkle with the keyboards and the singing began.

_(Song: Candyman by Aqua)_

_Oooh, I am the candyman  
Oooh, comin' from bountyland  
Oooh, I am the candyman  
Oooh, comin' from bountyland_

Rikka:

_I wish that you were my lollipop  
Sweet things, I will never get enough  
If you show me to the sugar tree  
Will you give me a sodapop for free_

Ikuto:

_Come with me, honey, I'm your sweet sugar candyman (oooh)  
Run like the wind, fly with me to bountyland (oooh)  
Bite me, I'm yours, if you're hungry, please understand (oooh)  
This is the end of the sweet sugar candyman_

Rikka:

_Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, your word is my command  
Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, let us fly to bountyland_

_Oooh, you are my lollipop  
Oooh, sugar sugar top  
Oooh, you are my lollipop  
Oooh, sugar sugar top_

_I wish that I were a bubble gum  
Chewin' on me, baby, all day long  
I will be begging for sweet delight  
Until you say I am yours tonight_

Ikuto:

_Come with me, honey, I'm your sweet sugar candyman (oooh)  
Run like the wind, fly with me to bountyland (oooh)  
Bite me, I'm yours, if you're hungry, please understand (oooh)  
This is the end of the sweet sugar candyman_

Rikka:

_Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, your word is my command  
Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, let us fly to bountyland_

_Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, your word is my command  
Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, let us fly to bountyland_

Ikuto:

_I am the candyman  
Comin' from bountyland  
I am the candyman  
Comin' from bountyland_

_Comin' from bountyland_

Rikka:

_Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, your word is my command  
Oh my love, I know you are my candyman  
And oh my love, let us fly to bountyland_

_Oooh, you are my lollipop  
Oooh, sugar sugar top  
Oooh, you are my lollipop  
Oooh, sugar sugar top_

I was amazed. Ikuto was singing but in a talking tone. And Rikka had such a girly voice, it actually sounded…good! Even though she wore punk clothing.

I clapped my hands and shouted, "You guys were awesome!"

"Thank you." Responded Kairi.

"Hey, don't go all the way Amu. We try." Smiled Rikka. I wasn't really surprised she knew my name.

"That's what she said!" Ikuto laughed in the microphone. It could be heard all over the house.

Rikka bent down and grabbed her guitar and swung it at Ikuto. It was a loud _THUD_, but it didn't last long as Ikuto fell to the ground. Clutching the painful bruise forming on top of his head.

I'm beginning to like this girl already.

She looked at me and formed a mischievous grin. I chuckled.

"Well see ya Amu!" Kairi and Rikka said.

"Cant wait to meet you again!" Rikka shouted as they both left.

I waved good bye. "Bye!"

The day wasn't over yet. But it does feel like the end.

Ikuto grabbed my waist and inhaled my hair. "Jealous at Rikka?"

I didn't care what he was doing. "Ah, not at all. Kairi mentioned you tried hitting on Rikka-"my index finger and middle finger clutched up and down as I stated _tried_, "and she hit you back, on your weakest spot."

"Ah…" he lost his words. "So how about we go another round with that tickle fight in the car yesterday?" he asked forgetting the subject.

"No- Ikuto don't-"I didn't get to finish as he tickled me to the ground.

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt! "HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No! Stop it, Ikuto!"

"Man, I'd love to hear you shout my name when we do it." He whispered, so I couldn't hear. **But-I-did!**

"What?" my eyes grew with surprised and dislike. Did I hear what I _think_ I just heard?

He groaned loudly and his hand shuffled its way to my chest and he gave a rough squeeze. I gasped, and tried pushing him off but my face was to the ground and he was on top of me! I'm in big trouble!

"Ikuto, stop it! Right now!" I demanded. I looked up and saw the couch in front of me. Luckily neither Ami nor Utau can see us do this from out in the patio! (Since another couch from the side of us is blocking the view!) But worst of all, they wouldn't know I'm in devastation!

I could already feel the hardness of his manhood on my leg. I turned me on a bit. _Just a bit_! But at the same time it was quite disturbing.

Then his other loose hand came squeezing under my leg and smoothing my womanhood rapidly. This time I really did gasp. Moaning perhaps was the best word for it. Ikuto then heard me moan and his hand slid under my shirt and bra, and then he twisted his fingers around my nipple.

"AH…! I-Ikuto…" I sighed. Then he twisted and squeezed hard. "Ikuto!"

His big, hard manhood pressed hard onto my butt. It spread a pleasurable feeling through me. Ikuto groaned a little in my hair, again, inhaling it. I enjoyed it, surprisingly.

And he rubbed my womanhood more roughly. "OH! Ikuto! This feels so-so-ahh!" I shouted.

"I win!" he smirked. My eyes grew. He-he…tricked me!

I fell under his spell for his own made up greedy bet! I could not believe it!

I picked myself off of his heavy body, without a word from him, and stormed off. I could feel myself wet every time I move my legs, I felt SO embarrassed. Because I think Ikuto knew that I was wet too.

"Now isn't that better?" Ikuto asked me as I walked through the hall up the stairs.

I stopped walking up the steps and leaned against the rail and said to him, out loud, "Your so full of it Ikuto! Oh…" I could fit the right words in, "Go fuck the maid!" and I started walking up again.

"Already did her!"

I turned around and looked at myself in a light pink gown. It had shoulder sleeve and a square neck line. And it showed a bit of my bare shoulders, I didn't enjoy that. But I guess its at least fairly decent. The waist was thin and curved and the bottom of the dress wasn't as puffed up, but clam and falls to my ankles. My high heels were pink as well. It had a little pink rose on each high heel. And sparkled brightly; but that's only when you lift the dress skirt up were you can really see it shine. (This might not happen…)

I wore blood red lipstick which made my eyes seem to stand out much more. But since some say pink and red don't at all mix, I thought of wearing it anyway then just plain pink. I had light pink eye shadow, but not a lot. I had little strawberry earrings Utau had, and let me wear. I appeared to be like a walking strawberry.

I had a prom style for long hair up-dos, and my bangs were left alone on its side angle. A piece of my hair from my neck was curled and laid on my left shoulder. My hair was hold up with strawberry/pink rose's clips. And little pearls were attached in my hair in random places. Hardly noticeable from a normal view. My nails painted dark red.

"Are you sure it's not too flashy?" I asked Utau.

She wore a black Lolita dress, with frills to the knee, the strings on the wrist hang loosely and black and white stalking. While wearing Combat boots, A cross necklace around her neck, and black bow tied up with her two pony tails. She held a Lolita black umbrella and wore red lipstick. With black nail polish. She looked stunning enough to stand out as the Queen of Gothic Lolita.

"Nah. Its isn't really. Now mines for instants, I will be flashy." She smiled proudly.

I laughed slightly. "Utau sure loves to be the center of attention!"

"Always do. And always will." I and Utau laughed together.

"So," she started as she wrapped her hands on my shoulders and leaned her head in. "What do you think of my brother so far?" she suspiciously asked me.

"Um, well, he's very perverted and self centered to start off," I thought some more, "and he's always making stupid puns, and _'That's what she said'_ jokes. But on the other hand, he is very attractive, and not at all idiotic, but when he is, it's just aggravating."

"That all to describe him?" She questioned. Obvious that I didn't sound like I finished.

"Well…" I twiddled my fingers around.

She shook me. "Tell me!" she ordered.

"N-no! Never!" I screamed playfully. Then he hands crawled swiftly to my stomach and gave a soft tickle. Even though it was a little tickle I gave into it as one of Ikuto tickles. I surrendered.

"Alright! I tell!" I shouted. Feeling as Utau might tickle me forever. And also because I didn't want her to ruin anything before the ball.

"I think he's _hot_! He's actually_sexy_" I gasped out, trying to find any source of air nearby.

"AH HA! I knew it! I knew it! I win!" she declared intensely to herself and anything in her way. I suppose this family isn't so different. Even if they don't really _act_ like a real family. And another thing…this family makes bets in their own damn mind. It appeals them to appear quite insane.

"Okay Amu, enough daydream sex with Ikuto. Let's go downstairs and greet the guest!"

"Fine. Let's-"my mouth was wide open. Utau looked at me with a devilish look. While twirling, and turning her umbrella. "N-NO! I didn't mean that! It was a mistake! A mix up! My head was in the sand!" I tried convincing her. She shook her head and kept the devil smile plastered on her model face.

"Whatever, let's go." She giggled all the way to the hallway.

As I and Utau were FINALLY done greeting the guest and showing me off, it was the biggest moment of my life.

Meeting Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi.

My heart beating constantly as I took each step beside the Gothic Princess. I don't think there was any word to describe how I'm feeling deep inside. There could be many, but they won't ever fit to what I feel.

"Mom! Dad!" Utau amusingly shouted to them. Grabbing there full attention from Ikuto. I gulped in and swallowed.

"Oh, why hello Amu." Souko smiled sweetly, and gently.

She was wearing a purple dress that lengthens to her knee, and little shiny string fell from the bottom of the dress. Like Christmas tinsel. Her hair was down, white blonde and very smooth. She wore pearl earrings and a pair of pearl necklace smoothly around her firm neck. And two strains of her hair were pulled behind her head and curled up in a deep purple bow. "You look so beautiful. And Welcome to our home. I'd like you to know that you may stay here as long as you need."

"OH! Ah, thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Your kids have been treating me very well since I've been here."

"Ha-ha! What a well polite girl." Aruto laughed kindly, while patting me warmly on the head. "I see to that my son will act appropriate to you."

"Um…why thank you." I blushed at his charming smile. Much similar to Ikutos.

Aruto was wearing a fine, elegant navy blue suit, with a black tie and his hair fell over his neck much longer then Ikutos. Aruto also hinted his suit with a red rose in his breast pocket.

As for Ikuto, he wore a very well dressed suit. Making him look rather stunning and handsome. Not much less than a pervert would. His hair was gelled back and some strands were begging to be put back carelessly in the front. But that didn't seem odd. It was his hair that made me blush madly. He didn't seem like the Ikuto I knew from the start.

Oh, no! I almost forgot!

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi…Happy Anniversary!" I congratulated. While bowing.

Then a finger sinked under my chin and brought my back straight and my head up and locked with beautiful eyes.

"Now don't be too modest, Amu." Aruto warned. "Were all family so we treat each other like we families normally do. Hmm?"

He was just as charming as Ikuto!

"Ah, yes." I agreed nodding my head.

"Good!" he smiled. "Now let the party start."

Family. I wonder if he meant to treat me as his own child.

"Come on Amu!" Utau said that brought me out of another trance. "Let's dance!"

"But I don't know how to!" I confessed.

"Don't you worry. I got a partner for that can show you."

"Oh, is that so? Then who?" I said relying on an answer quickly.

"Me."

I turned my head and came to face with the not-so-perverted Ikuto. My face turned red with embarrassment. Ikuto as my partner? Why am I not surprised with that? Now I'm going to have to cope with him for the rest of the dance session. I just hope it won't be _too_ bad.

"Wait, Amu! Didn't I say I was sorry? Don't you have any symphony?" Ikuto yelled to me as he tried catching me on my way to my room.

"No! That was unnecessary for you to do that! I can't believe you! I was fortunate enough that your parents or other people didn't see you do that! What would have happened? I don't know!" I shouted back, practically screaming it!

"Amu, please! Just listen!"

I stomped all the way to my room, and didn't answer back to his apologizes'. I opened my bed room door and started to close it on him.

"Amu, come on! Amu I-"

And slammed the door in his face and rapidly ran to my bed and laid on top of it. Making a squeaking noise as I violently pushed down the weight on it. Then burying my face in my pillow. Making loud sobbing noises.

**Flashback**

"So what do I do now?" I asked Ikuto as we positioned ourselves for the dance.

"Just hold on tightly and watch my feet and what I'm doing." He whispered.

"Alright. I'll try." I enthusiastically said.

"Don't try. Do." He ordered rightfully.

"Fine." I sighed giving in.

Then the music started, it was a soft Tango, then it started to get heavy. Every step me and Ikuto take was like dancing on air. He defiantly swept me off my feet. He twirled me, held me high, and did different kind of moves I never thought would be so exhausting, yet exciting and fun. I thought nothing would stand in our way of finishing this dance with the same happy mood.

I thought completely wrong.

As we held the last segment of the dance, Ikuto thought of squeezing in something of his own. Once he twirled me for the last time, he stopped and pulled me in, and bent me over, him weighing onto me. I felt heated at this point and felt like stopping, for the fear he might drop me, or pretend that he will. Then he pulled me back up. And my hands were clutched to his suit. He smiled wickedly and leaned in my face. His breath smelled of watermelon and a hit of some type of alcohol. Possibly vodka. But I didn't think so, because he would be on his _"That's what she said"_ phase for the whole Ball.

Anyway, he leaned in quickly and held his lips inches away from mine. Then the music stopped and Ikuto then closed the gap between us. It was soft and heartwarming kiss. It was melting my legs. But this wasn't right! I was part of the family Aruto said so. And I just moved in yesterday!

Once I didn't responded to his kiss, he gripped my waist and kissed me harder. Luckily there was too many people dancing and not paying attention to us, I wasn't out of the ball park just yet. Ikuto added another trick to his perverted plan. He licked my bottom lip and that made me surprised and gasp that I accidentally made an entrance for his tongue! It slithered its way through my lips and explored my mouth. And my tongue reflexes back and rubbed against his. I panicked.

I escaped his make out session and slapped him on the cheek with what I got. And then I elapsed by Ikuto and my heels slammed tightly down on the ground and I ran out of there before something ruthless happens.

**End**

I wiped my nose and eyes with the soft tissue I used from the bathroom, and used it up in a matter of minutes. Then I cried out again; Grabbing more and walking back and plopping myself of the messy bed sheets.

Something felt a little odd here. I'm not protesting about family and all, but I mean…did I actually want to give into what Ikuto wanted to give me?

Maybe? Maybe not? I'm much more confused now! What _does_ my heart tell me to do when I'm not listening? Probably a few little minor things. But I couldn't go too far with that. But all I want to figure out right now is did I WANT to kiss him back? I'm going to have to listen to my physical action from now on. I have to! Or I'm going to make the biggest mistake of my meaningless life!

That's right.

I _have _to listen to my mentally and physically senses. That's what I'm going to do!

I got myself up and out storming through the hallway in search of finding Ikuto room. I opened every door in the hallway. I shouted his name out loud, and no response. I then gave up and walked through the last hall. I too doses of deep breaths and letting go. Then a door clicked open and I saw these lonely sad blue eyes.

Ikutos hair was messed up to its normal way and his suit was stripped off and only his loosen tie and half buttoned white shirt had remained.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, I am." I began apologizing. Revealing it from my heart. "I was stupid not to even stop and accept your apology! I was hard-headed and I hope you can forgive me and we can," I extended my hand. "Make up?" I pleaded with watering gold eyes.

"Amu," he shuffled to the side. "I accept but I think the alcohol I slipped in your drink made you-" he gestured a crazy sign with his finger on the side of his head. "crazy some."

My eyes looked down to the floor with failure of his answer to her apology.

"Well, Ikuto. I'm sorry for bothering you with this all of a sudden." And I started to slowly walk off. "See ya in the morning." And I waved to him, not even trying.

Then, he caught my hand before I could set it down to my side.

"Amu?"

I looked at him with my unhappy, and tired blank face. "What?" I mumbled.

"Why don't come inside and wash the tears off your face?" he kindly asked.

"Ya, sure." I didn't care if he knew I've been crying I just want to rest somewhere for a bit, even after all that running in the mansion.

I sat myself down on his bed and Ikuto handed me a wet towel and I rubbed the dry tear stains off my swollen face. I finished it and handed to Ikuto and thank him for it. He nodded and put it away.

I laid back in his bed and it was soft and cozy. I snuggled in it.

"Want a massage?" Ikuto asked. Could I trust him?

"Sure." I couldn't help it, I needed my back replenished.

I stood back up and sat on the edge of his bed and his crouched behind me and started massaging my shoulders.

"_Ahhh…"_ I moaned as Ikuto fingers gridded into my sore spots.

"Were does it hurt the most?" he asked softly.

"Uh, under my arm, near my waist." I mumbled, unable to get the words out right.

Then he dug into the right spot and I sighed and groaned. "That's a lot better,"

"Since when did you learn how to massage, Ikuto?"

"Not too long ago actually." Then he hit my sore spot nicely. "_Ahhh…_"

"I think it came in handy." I assured him.

Then I felt a nice warm feeling blowing into my neck. Ikuto was leaning in my neck. And he softly kissed it. I sighed happily. Now it's time to turn to my senses.

I turned to face him as he lightly let me go. "Ikuto?" I said.

"Yes, Amu?" he replied.

I looked down at his pants. His manhood already started to form by the looks of how tight his pants are. I smirked and looked back up. I leaned in his ear and playfully whispered, "_Fuck me_." And I smoothed my hand across his hard cock.

"Your wish," he then kissed me. "Is my command."

He inserted a finger into my womanhood and I moaned his name. "IKUTO!"

He rubbed it inside so roughly I was about to explode. "Ah!" I yelled. I could feel this warmth in the pit of my stomach burning up rapidly and my womanhood felt as it had a heart beat

Then Ikuto added another finger and pumped it in and out of my. "Ah! IKUTO!" I moaned over and over. I couldn't stand it any longer. "I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Then come," Ikuto said. And I did. It felt so unreal. I could see flashes of stars. It took me a few seconds to come back down to earth. I was panting really hard It felt as if I can never catch any air.

"Mmh…You taste like strawberries…" Ikuto said licking each of his fingers. "I want to taste more." and he came in between my legs and blew some breath on my wet womanhood. I winced and wanted him to continue. "Please, Ikuto!" I pleaded.

"Alright then."

Then he moved closer and pocked his tongue on my clit.

"Ah!" I yelled.

Then he stuck his tongue inside me. "Oh! IKUTO!" Then licked me clean, but that made me so aroused.

"Calm down Amu." Ikuto ordered.

"I cant! I'm so horny!" I gasped. "Just please! Get inside of me!"

"Not yet, till I know you ready." I whined. And he just laughed. Hes always teasing me!

Then he started to use his slender fingers once more to rub my Clit. I moaned out loud and got wetter and more just felt _so good!_ As he added two more finger and pumped those into me and his thumb massaging my Clit. "_Ohhh! Ikuto!"_ I screamed. I moved in sync with the way his fingers came in and out of me. I came yet again. Something seemed strangely wronged with me at he moment. I'm highly tempted at his touch. It felt so good, the way he does it. It just turns me on more. And I get to aroused, I cant do anything about it! Only he can make it feel better. Do I even truley love him?

"Enough Ikuto!" I sighed, and I got up and pushed him top the head boards. He looked stunned at speechless. It was cute.

"Its my turn Ikuto." I mumured loudly.

I pulled down his pants and then his cat boxers. I found it funny and adorable. Then I came across his manhood. It was so big, a-and hard. I felt so aroused and under pressure. It felt so strange to feel this way. Was it normal for a girl? I hope so, because I wanted him badly. It's like the old shy-ish Amu was gone now, and a confident Amu appeared and wanted to be wild and have fun, And do things her own way. I licked the head of Ikutos manhood and slowly entered it in my mouth. It was SO big! I took it in and out of my mouth and Ikuto groaned out loud. I licked the whole thing once it could fit in my mouth. and Ikuto was moaning and groaning, it was music to my ears. "Amu, I'm going to-to" and he came and I swallowed him up and gagged a few times. He tasted like vanilla.

Then it suddenly seemed Ikuto couldn't control himself. He came toward me and rubbed his wet gigantic cock at my opening. I moaned as he kept on teasing me.

He put my hand behind my head and spread my legs wide enough for him to go through. It felt so wondrous to be able to feel what Ikuto felt like inside of me. I wonder, will it hurt. Surely it will, Its common sense! But will I even be alive we it ends? But I crave him to be inside me.

"Amu?" Ikuto wispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you _sure_ your ready?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course I am! You know me?" I bluntly gestured.

"No, I don't."

"What? I-I don't understand you." I blinked my eyes a couple of times and then closed my legs and put my hand back down to my lap.

He-he's was right. I don't even know much of him. All I know that he's in a band and he has a perverted brother a pretty sister, AND he tried to rape me one time. And I only been here for a day and I'm already about to fuck him. Do I even _love_ him. Or just like the sex? I don't think following my sense's is a good thing after all. I made a mistake, but I don't regret it. I haven't even told him anything about me, or the past. I'm an idiot! This was _all_ just _sexual attraction!_

"Let's stop." I confessed; knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Okay, if you say so."

I nodded my head and rolled up in Ikuto covers and he held me close to his body it felt really warm and in all, safe.

And I drifted off to sleep.

**WOW! This sucked bad! But i did this on purpose for fun! So there not gonna do **_**it**_**!**

_**7/25/11 – Okay here the thing for all you **__WONDERFUL__** fans out there Im sorry to announce that im am on **__writers block__** right now and It might take me awhile to get back to the story, so please stay with me until I get back on it! Thank you all! XD *hand out cookies***_


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note!

**A/N: Hello all of my loyal fans who are viewing this right now! XD Im actually NOT posting a new chapter is that's what you thought, but its actually important that you read this!  
Okay, Im actually really going to apologize to you guys and…IM SORRY! DX I haven't really updated on this fic in, what…about a year! And I read it again and read ALL of your reviews and felt utterly and horribly bad! And, Im gonna make it up to you all and make another chapter (hopefully soon! ^^')  
So please wait and alert or whatever to my fic if you're really interested, thanks! :D**


End file.
